Dragon's Tragedy
by Welsh Dragon Writer
Summary: Tragedy is my favorite origin for a hero, so I thought I would make a tragic story that can make you guys cry, I hope you enjoy. Rated M, because this story is gonna be dark.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Tragedy

 **If you read my page, you will know that I love a tragic origin for the protagonist, it just helps my creative mind flow, but I thought, 'what if I made a tragedy the story?' I've been struggling to create another story, but I feel really good about this one. I don't really care about plot holes, though I will try to make it authentic as I can, but my main goal is to make this tragic story.**

 **I will try to make you guys cry, hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day.**

Chapter 1 Dragon Without its Wings

In an anonymous location in hell, a man with a long spear stumbled in his base of operation with his injured comrades to hide and lick their wounds. Their leader with the staff, Cao Cao, grinded his teeth from the defeat and the loss of his eye from everyone's favorite Red Dragon Emperor.

"Cao Cao, were being called back to headquarters." A muscular man known as Hercules stated. Cao Cao's eyes were inflamed, he could not accept that he was defeated by a mere highschool boy. His mind was clouded as thoughts of revenge poured into his mind like a forge in work of smelting silver.

"I'm not going anywhere until I make the Red Dragon Emperor suffer for what he did to me." He growled.

"But our peers are giving us an order." Hercules said.

"Screw them! I want Issei Hyoudou to squirm beneath my feet!" Cao Cao's hate for Issei, grew with every second. He began to think and smile to himself.

"That girl, his source of power, perfect." He said to himself.

"Cao Cao, we have to go." Hercules said, still trying to reason with him.

"Go then, I'm not going anywhere until I taste that boy's despair!" He yelled, almost insanely.

With his comrades gone, only a few people were left as they were specifically assigned to Cao Cao.

"Let's pay a visit to Kuoh Academy." He said with a smile.

At the said Academy Issei Hyoudou having the best day off he had in awhile. He finally got to take his official girlfriends out, including Rossweisse and Ravel, making their day. Taking Akeno to the beach, Asia to the park. Koneko to the fair, and so on. With Rias however, she had a plan all sorted out, surprising Issei, he was dragged out of the door waving his parents goodbye.

"Rias hey, ow, don't pull so hard." Issei was flinching as his arm was becoming dislocated.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I get to spend the rest of my day with my Ise." She squealed, making Issei blush a bit. Ever since they have officially been together, Rias has been showing her happy girl side more often, and it made her boyfriend happy.

They went to a marriage practice, Issei stood at the entrance a bit shocked. Rias leaned in and smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Rias asked.

"Nervous, me? No, I'm just surprised is all." Issei said.

"Oh come, you know I've been wanting to do this with you." Rias said, puffing out her cheeks. Issei chuckled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Issei asked with a smile. Rias's eyes lit up as she started dragging Issei into the chapel.

They entered and saw what looked like a real wedding ceremony was about to take place.

"Woah, this place is, a bit overwhelming." Issei admitted.

"Oh don't be like that, cute couples are always welcome here." A woman in a business suit walked up with a usual business smile.

"We would like to have a practice wedding if your not busy." Rias asked.

"Well of course, I'm sure a cute couple like you two would look absolutely dazzling in wedding clothes." The woman said. Issei was anxious, but at the same time, he was excited that he got to act out his first wedding.

Issei was standing in the front, feeling nervous and happy mixed together into a tornado of emotions, he couldn't believe how far he came, how he finally got official with Rias, and how he was almost a senior class devil. If he could die, he could die happy. His thoughts were interrupted when the piano started playing and the doors slowly opened, revealing Rias in a beautiful wedding dress that made Issei blush, she was amazing to Issei and it made him happy that he went through with this.

Rias stood in front of Issei as the priest began to speak. It was time to say their vows and Rias spoke first.

"Issei, I vow to always be with you, as have wished for a long time." Issei's mind couldn't take it his heart was pounding until he realized it was his turn.

"Rias, I've loved you for a long time too, I vow to a happy life with you, and that I will protect you until death." Issei said with confidence. Rias smiled happily before started to cry. The priest spoke again until they both spoke the words that they've always wanted to say.

"I do." They both said at the same time.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Rias reacted by jumping onto Issei and wrapping her legs around his waist. Issei embraced her tight hug as they both shared a deep and passionate kiss. The woman stood to the side as a pretend best man, smiling to herself of how happy the two were. The ceremony was done and the two were walking home hand and hand. Rias stopped for a moment and looked up at the stars.

"Hey Issei?" Issei stopped to her voice.

"What's up Rias?" He asked.

"When this war against the terrorist are over, what do you plan to do?" She asked.

"Hmm, I mean, I will become an upperclassman soon and I might be able to create my own house, but…" Issei, paused.

"But what?" Rias asked.

"I would maybe like to settle down, I don't know. If I reach my goal, I would maybe like to settle down with you and everyone else, see where we go from there, we have forever anyways." Issei said. Rias smiled.

"We could get married for real!" She said.

"That sounds wonderful." Issei said with a smile. Rias blushed a bit before raising her head.

"I love you Issei." She said.

"I love you too Rias." The two kissed again. They were too distracted to know that they were being watched Cao Cao agents.

Issei woke up in surprise that no one was in the bed with him. He would always wake up with his girlfriends coddling him in their sleep. He sat up and looked around his house to see that no one was here. He looked in the kitchen and found a note.

"Business with my brother, and you looked too adorable to wake up, see you at school. Love Rias." Issei read the note out loud.

'I guess I have to get to school now.' Issei thought before getting ready.

"I'm heading out mom!" He yelled for his echo to move around the massive house the Rias's brother built.

"Okay, have a good day at school." She yelled back. With that, Issei bolted out the door, ready for the day.

At the clubroom, Rias and her peerage, besides Irina, were finishing up their business with Sirzechs and were getting ready for class. Rias remembered the conversation she had with Issei the other night and wanted to talk about it with the others.

"Have any of you talked to Issei, well, about the future with him?" Rias asked, everyone looked at each other before nodding at Rias.

"Issei said that he wanted to settle down and live a happy life with us, and maybe that we can make a family." Asia said.

"He said that I could finally make a baby with him!" Xenovia jumped for joy.

"I guess that's a yes." Rias said with a smile. "Honestly, I can't wait." Rias said.

"Your not the only one president." Akeno said with her innocent smile.

The moment was ruined however when something came from under the door. They sensed a holy presence and became vigil until the it was revealed that it was a holy grenade as it exploded and consumed the room with light. Cries of pain were heard throughout the room. Irina did her best to give Asia cover with her angel wings that seemed to do the trick, but everyone else was injured.

Everyone, was injured besides Irina and Asia. They struggled to get up as Kiba, was trying to summon his balance breaker, but the pain was too much for him to focus. 

The door opened and none other than Cao Cao casually walking into the chaos that he created.

"My what a mess, I thought that the little sister of the great devil king would be a little more tidy around here." He said.

"Cao Cao, what do you want from us?" Rias asked.

"Oh me, I want what every enemy wants, I want the hero to suffer, and I know exactly how to do it." He said.

With the last ounce of his strength, Kiba grabbed a broken leg off of the table and swung it at Cao Cao.

"Haha, squirm like a worm you are." Cao Cao laughed as he caught the leg and broke Kiba's arm. Kiba winced in pain. Koneko got up and tried to kick Cao Cao, but was thrown into the window by one of his agents that followed behind the maniac.

"It's time I take something from your dear Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei entered the classroom feeling odd, he saw that Asia's desk was missing and a substitute teacher was here. Issei walked towards Ravel who was doing some studying before class started.

"Mourning Ravel." Issei said.

"Oh, good mourning Issei." She greeted with a smile.

"Say, did Asia stop by or Rossweisse? I haven't seen them all mourning." Issei said.

"No, now that you mention it, I haven't seen them at all this mourning." She said. Issei was confused, he could have sworn that Asia and Rossweisse would be here by now, but there was sub here, it didn't make sense to him.

The bell rang, and class started, Issei, was looking out of the window feeling a little uneasy.

' _Are you okay partner?'_ Draig asked.

'Not sure, Everyone left early, yet there not here, I'll just check the ORC room, I'm sure they had some major business with Sirzechs.' Issei said to Draig in his mind. He said that, but Draig still sense an uneasiness in his master.

The lunch bell rang and Issei jogged through the halls before getting grabbed in the back of the shirt by Sona Sitri.

"No running in the halls Hyoudou." She said in her bland, but serious tone.

"Sorry Ms. Sitri, have you seen Rias at all today? I haven't seen anyone all mourning." Issei asked. Sona shook her head.

"She's probably busy with business." She said.

"That's what I think, but I want to make sure." Issei said. Sona lets him go and he walked out of the building before running again to the ORC clubroom.

Issei stood in front of the door and realized that his uneasy feeling became stronger. In fact it felt like there was a holy presence that was in the room recently.

"Everything is fine, Michael might have paid a visit that's all." Issei said trying to assure himself. He quickly opened the door and was frozen in fear as the place looked ransacked, or obliterated. Issei looked and saw the curtains torn and the tables smashed in.

"Rias? Akeno?" He called out, but in response, a magic circle appeared before him. He had a really bad feeling about this, but he had to do something. Without hesitation he stepped into the magic circle and disappeared.

Issei appeared in a creepy version of the chapel that Rias took him, he opened the second door to see the woman that gave Rias and him the introduction of the practice wedding, crucified and stabbed many times before dead. The look on her face showed that she died in great pain leaving his stomach churning.

" _Partner, I can feel the the disturbed energy in here, it's Cao Cao."_ Draig said.

"I don't feel so good." Issei said.

" _I know, but you have to keep it together, we have to be ready for anything."_ He said.

"Right, I have to find them." Issei said. He walked past the dead woman. The chapel was clear where the chairs were supposed to be. The opposite side of the room was pitch black, but he sensed someone in the shadows.

"Rias?" Xenovia?" Issei called out.

"Try again you little brat." A voice from the darkness called out.

"Cao Cao, where are the girls, where's Kiba?" Issei demanded Cao Cao only laughed and snapped his fingers. A light turned on, showing the girls trying to struggle to break free from there crucifixion. Cao Cao also revealed Kiba with his hands wrapped around his neck Issei stood in horror before his eyes began to turn red.

"Let them go, put Kiba down NOW!" Issei said in a dark tone.

"Issei, please, you must save them." Kiba said like it was his final will before his demise.

"You should learn to choose your words more wisely, too bad I need them to get my revenge on you. You took something precious of mine, it's time I repay the favor!" He laughed insanely. He took his spear and cut Kiba's throat clean, blood spilled profusely, as it dripped to the floor, so was Issei's vomit. His mind was getting fuzzy, his heart quaked with anger and sadness, but he couldn't give in, or else his Juggernaut would destroy everything in his path.

"I'll kill you for what you've done, I'll kill you!" Issei yelled.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

"Balance Breaker promotion, QUEEN!" Issei yelled before unleashing his ultimate power onto Cao Cao.

"Yes! Beat me to a pulp, save you precious loved ones!" Cao Cao shouted with venom. Issei wasted no time showing his strength. He used his speed and appeared right before Cao Cao. Cao Cao tried to swing his spear, but Issei took it out of his hand and threw it to the floor. As it pierced into the ground, Issei took Cao Cao's head and smashed it onto the tip of the handle. He was knocked back and recovered before trying to punch Issei's armor, but it's queen promotion was too powerful for him to make a dent. He grabbed him and punched him in the stomach, knocking his breath out and knocking him in the face. He used his magic power and punched Cao Cao causing an explosion knocking him onto the floor.

"Too easy." Issei said. He looked over and saw everyone with hope in their eyes. He began to run to them to cut them free from their holy restraints.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." Issei said as he made his way to them.

"Thank Lord Michael, I knew you would come." Irina called out. Issei became closer when time seemed to have stop, some sort of beeping echoed throughout the room.

"Issei?" Rias said before an explosion went off and engulfed the entire room.

Fire covered the walls and ceiling. Ash slowly floating down as beams began to crackle and fall to the floor. Issei was barely conscious when Cao Cao stepped on his face and began kicking it over and over again, but it was numb to him.

"How do you like that hero? To fail the people you love, let me taste your tears of horror and despair!" He laughed. Issei's mind could barely hear what he was saying, the explosion gave him a concussion, leaving him in a confused state.

His mind started to stir as he remembered the events that led him to his face under Cao Cao's boot.

'No.' Issei thought 'They can't be, can they?' Issei's vision began to clear and he caught Cao Cao's boot before he stomped it into his face again. He push Cao Cao off with tremendous force. Issei stood up slowly with despair in his eyes.

"What did you do?" He said. "What did you do!?" He yelled again.

"Did I hit your head a bit hard? I killed the people you love, now we're even!" Cao Cao said. Without a word, Issei instantly turned into his juggernaut drive, his anger and despair far surpassed what he could think, whether he said the verses or not he couldn't tell. He was in ruin. It didn't take any effort however as the energy emanating from the dragon's body was so thick, Cao Cao was melted alive from the dragon's anger and fire that engulfed the building. The whole building collapse as the dragon roared all its might. And began its rampage.


	2. Chapter 2 Suppression and Depression

Chapter 2 Suppression and Depression

Issei's mind was running through a blur, images of destruction and fire flashed through his mind, he was blind and deaf to his own consciousness. The motion of his head went a million miles an hour, until suddenly, it stopped.

Issei's eyes slowly opened as his breath was steady and his body was still. He slowly sat up, feeling the slight sense of amnesia, he tried to gather his thoughts. Issei thought long and hard about what happened before his consciousness disappeared. The images of his fight and his effort to save his friends, the people that he loved, proved to be futile. His eyes were wide his heart began to drop and he felt like was going to throw heart monitor began to beep wildly as Issei's power began to increase, his both mind and heart was damaged, on the brink of breaking down completely.

He didn't notice the door bursting open as nurses rushed in to check on him. They all increased the level of morphine so that Issei couldn't feel as much pain. Behind them came Azazel who looked concerned for the boy. Issei's heart began to calm down and his mind was coming back to reality. The nurses made sure that he was stable and slowly left the room in request of Azazel. He walked next to Issei's gurney and sat down in a chair next to him. Issei finally noticed Azazel and grabbed him by the collar. He was surprised by the boys sudden force, but his own heart was shaken when he saw the desperation in Issei's eyes.

"Where are they? Where's Rias? Where's Koneko? Akeno? Xenovia, Irina? ANYONE?!" Issei didn't want to believe the cause of his pain. He wanted it to all be a bad dream, some nightmare that he had just to wake up next to Rias and the others, and know that everything was going to be okay. He desperately looked into Azazel's only to have them look away.

"I'm sorry Issei." It was al he could say. Issei's grip loosened and he was back in his state of shock. His heart sank again, and his sickness was getting worse. The only thing that kept him from unleashing his inner anger was from all of the morphine that was being injected to him. There was silence, Issei was numb from all the drugs and his eyes showed no more desperation, only sadness.

"I just want to let you know, that your transformation was covered, we made it right when we sensed your power when you transformed, it was a close call, but no human knows about it." Azazel explained. Though the chapel was still destroyed, they covered it as a bunch of delinquents playing with fire. Issei didn't react however, his mind was numb from all the drugs and the despair that clouded his mind.

"I'll leave you alone then." Azazel hesitantly left for Issei to be alone.

Issei's thoughts and feeling were like a coo coo clock, jumping in and out, he thought of the happy memories he had with them.

'Issei, you just saved my life, thank you.' He remembered Rias's voice, how it was full of happiness when he was there to rescue her.

'If I was scared, what would you say?' Koneko asked.

'How could forget your childhood friend?'

"Irina."

'My life is a lot more exciting when your with me.'

"Xenovia." Issei, whispered their names, wishing that they would come back like angel's from heaven.

'I wonder, could this be love?'

"Akeno."

'I don't want to be alone anymore!'

"Asia." He began to choke up.

'Geez, you need to keep your hormones in check.'

"Rossweisse."

Tears came down his eyes as it became more clear to him. He took the pillow that held his head up and held it close to his chest, he buried his face into it and began to scream. His voice was too strong to be contained in the pillow, his cries of helplessness echoed out of the room causing everyone in the hall to feel an ache in their chest, but it was only a fraction of what the poor boy was feeling. The helplessness, the loss, the anger, the sadness. It all was being mixed into his cries as his tears of despair were getting soaked by the fabric.

'What could I have done? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to feel this pain, this sadness, this despair. The loss, the torture, the pain, the sadness, the despair, the anger, the despair, the hurt, the despair, the despair, the sadness the despair, despair, despair, despair, despair despair despair despair despair despairdespairdespairdespairdespairdesapairdspair _despairdespairdespairdespairdesapair...des...pair.'_ Issei's heart was then shattered in a million pieces, leaving what made him feel hollow, leaving the feeling of tragedy on his doorstep.

A week has past and Issei has recovered from the explosion, he was discharged from the hospital and escorted right to the Gremory estate. Issei still felt uneasy however, the entire time he can feel himself shaking, in quake of fear of how he could live without them.

He entered through the doors to see everyone wearing black as they too were mourning for the loss of Rias and her household. Issei, entered through the conference tdoor to get looks of worry. His hair was a mess and bags formed under his eyes as he couldn't sleep from recurring nightmares.

"Issei." Sirzechs asked in a mournful tone. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but we need to know what happened in that chapel." He explained. Issei could only shake his head, which made Sirzechs lose some patience.

"I can't, I can't remember what happened, it's all too blurry." He said in a weak tone.

"Nothing? Nothing at all? You must have remembered something." Sirzechs tried to push Issei to talk.

"I remember, I remember walking in the clubroom, destroyed, than a circle that appeared, I went in and…" Issei stopped as he began to have a headache.

"Than let me ask you this." sirzechs began in a more serious tone. "Why didn't you notify anyone, why didn't you call for help?" He raised his voice. Issei didn't flinch however.

"I just wanted to find them." He said.

"And then what? Go and play hero, get my sister out of there, you should have been more careful, to make sure my sister was safe!" Sirzechs began to yell.

"Lord Sirzechs please, this isn't an interrogation." Lord Michael said trying to calm him down.

"He failed to save my sister, he went by himself thinking that his mighty Red Dragon would save the day!" Sirzechs said with venom. "It was his duty to keep my sister safe, and he failed due to his ignorance." He finally said what he wanted to say. A dragon shot was suddenly shot passed the devil kings head. Sirzechs looked at Issei with anger, than replaced with shock as he saw the look on Issei's face. It was a mixture of shock, anger, and disgust.

"That's why I'm here? So you could put the blame all on me? I did what I thought I had to do, and tried to save her, i didn't even know where she was, I didn't know what else to do." Issei's voice was angry but ready to choke up.

"I wanted you to keep my sister safe." Sirzechs said.

"I WANTED HER ALIVE!" Issei finally let out a bit of his pain in front of the faction leaders. "I loved her, I would do anything to protect her and out of everyone besides her, you know that! I didn't chose to be captured, I didn't choose for Cao Cao to kill her, I never chose to be dragged into this terrorist bullshit, I didn't chose to lose the love of my life!" There was a pause, no one could look at Issei in the eyes.

"You want to make this my fault? Fine, I'm gone, don't ever ask me for help ever again, and never contact me ever again, any of you." It caused Azazel and Leviathan to flinch.

"All of you devils, angels, and fallens can go to hell." Issei said before walking out of the door. No one could stop him, with his master's death he was a free devil now, and he doesn't want anything to do with them anymore, he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. He stormed out of the estate and teleported back to his house.

He opened the door to see his parents looking at him with mourning looks.

"Issei, we heard about the accident, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" His mom asked.

"To be honest, no mom, I miss them." Issei said with tears in his eyes. His mom couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug, and his dad pu a hand on his shoulder as there wasn't much room.

"I don't know how I can live without them." He cried. His mom and dad had no words, all they could do was embrace him.

Finally tired from all the crying, Issei stumbled to his room and laid on his bed. He could still smell the slight sense of perfume from Akeno when he would constantly try to seduce him. He was done though, he wanted to leave his life as a devil behind him, but yet, somehow, it will always haunt him.

' _Partner.'_ Draig called. There was silence.

" _I'm sorry, but we have a problem.'_ He spoke again.

'What?' Issei finally responded.

" _Your power is increasing again, if it keeps up you'll be forced into Juggernaut Drive again."_ He explained. Issei didn't want that to happen, he wanted to leave everything behind them, including his power. He then came up with an idea, and went to the medication cabinet and grabbed some sleeping pills and took one dose.

"How's that Draig?" Issei asked.

" _Your consciousness is decreasing, and so is your power."_ Draig said feeling relieved.

"Okay thanks." Issei said before making the decision to go to sleep.

He stumbled back into his room and stared at the empty bed before limping to the foot of the bed. He landed face first on the mattress and curled his body into a ball before falling asleep.

A few weeks have past and Issei was only getting worse, his night terrors kept him from sleeping and the pills weren't working anymore. He tried to stay in his room forever, but his mother wanted him to at least get fresh air, even though he felt suffocated either way. Everyone heard about the ORC's accident and also noticed how Issei changed. Monsuma and Motohama tried their best to talk to Issei, but he was never in the mood for their usual antics. The rest of his class noticed and became worried, even the girls that were victims of his previous perverted acts were feeling sorry for him. People asked if there was anything they could do but Issei would only respond by apologizing and saying he wanted to be left alone.

He also began to skip class, he would just sit of the roof and feel sorry for himself on how pathetic he is. He stared at the track and field, remembering the many times he helped his friends in battle, but its not like it mattered anymore to him anyways. His flashbacks were interrupted when a harsh and firm tone knocked him out of his train of thought.

"Issei, your supposed to be in class are you not?" Sona Sitri asked with her council partner Saji.

"I don't pay attention, so I don't see why I should." Issei mumbled in a volume that she could hear.

"You should, as a student of this academy, you should focus more." She said. Issei only chuckled.

"We had this conversation before, your free to take me of the roster, I don't give a damn, the only reason I'm here is so that my parents don't freak, and even then it doesn't matter to me, but until then you can just do me a favor and leave me alone." He said.

"Is that your decision, wasting your life away? Rias would never approve." Sona said, making Issei ticked. He stood up and looked at Sitri and anger.

"Shut it, I swear to god, I'm getting sick and tired of your bullshit threats, bringing them up every chance you get like it's going to make it better, well it's not, because they're dead!" He yelled.

"Hey man, calm down." Saji said trying to calm Issei down.

"Screw you, I can't just have a moment of peace because of you devil's. In case you didn't get the memo, I don't want anything to do with you people!" Issei shot Saji down.

" _Partner you need to calm down, you energy is spiking again."_ Draig spoke. Issei held himself together and walked past the two.

"You want me gone, get rid of me, until then keep your mouth shut." Issei said giving Sitri a threatening glare. Normally Saji would defend Sona, but he couldn't help but feel sorry.

As Issei left Sona looked down to the ground. Saji noticed her hands trembling. Saji walked next to her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Sona?" Saji spoke.

"I just wanted to help him." Sona said.

"I know president, he just can't think straight, we all know he's not himself." Saji said trying to reassure her. She recomposed herself and went back to her usual duties as council president.

Issei stumbled as he was using all of his strength to keep composure. He stumbled into an alley and slid his back against the wall until he was sitting down. He then noticed a drunk guy asleep in front of him. He had a half emptied bottle of Jack Daniels next to him. Issei felt his anxiety growing he didn't have much of a choice at this point. He slipped the bottle away from the man and took a gulp before coughing a bit as his throat burned. He then leaned back as he felt the alcohol coursing through his body. He felt tired, unlike the other times, he actually felt like he could close his eyes and drift.

He woke up late at night in the alleyway, realizing the the bottle of whiskey was still hidden underneath him, but the man that he took it from was gone. He felt his head as he sat up, it began to throb like a bad hangover. He tucked the bottle into his jacket to bring it home for later. He stood up and struggled to maintain balance before slowly heading home. He couldn't help but remember him being on his bike, first realizing his goal when he first got the news that he was a devil, he felt like he could take anything on at the time. He shook his head and continued until he felt a presence that he knew all too well.

Feeling it get closer at a unsafe rate, he quickly ducked away from a slash that looked like it was trying to chop him into pieces. He looked up to see a Koneko's big sister, Kuroka. Feeling completely sober he jumped back up to his feet before getting punched in the face and smacked against the wall. Flinching from the pain he stumbled before getting grabbed by the collar and a claw against his throat.

"Didn't expect to see me did you?" Kuroka said with fury in her eyes. Issei didn't say anything he couldn't even look at Kuroka in the eyes.

"I remember what you said back in the forest, you said you would protect her, she trusted you more than me, and you let her die!" She said. Issei closed his eyes.

"Then what are you here for, to kill me? To get revenge? Ease your bloodlust? Do whatever you want." He mumbled where Kuroka could still hear him. She slammed his back against the wall again.

"I was wrong about you, your just a coward through and through, you have nothing to say of what happened." She growled

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say sorry, to beg for your forgiveness? Sorry, but it won't change how you feel about me, would it?" Issei said, his voice beginning to choke.

"You were supposed to protect her, even though we've grown apart I would've done anything to keep her safe!" She yelled

"And you think I wouldn't do the same?! I loved her, I loved them, I did everything that I could, I thought that I could save them.." He came closer to Kuroka's face, gritting his teeth. "But what does that matter? I'm just a coward, just like you said." Kuroka flinched and threw Issei to the side letting him crash against the concrete.

"Then you can be a coward alone." Kuroka said before walking away. Issei rolled over to where he was looking at the stars.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled without realizing it himself. Kuroka stopped, she turned around with a glare. "I promised I would protect her, to protect my friends, but I failed, I couldn't stop that explosion and now they're gone, everytime I think about it, I start to feel like it was all my fault." He began to cry. Kuroka was angry, she lost her sister before they ever had a chance to start over, and all she could do was take it out on Issei, the one that promised Shirone that he would protect her.

"Issei I…" Kuroka spoke.

"Just leave me alone, I'm done listening to you devils say how much its my fault, that I couldn't save them, why can't you see…"

" _Partner enough, anymore and your power will consume you!"_ Draig warned, Issei stopped. He grabbed the bottle in his pocket and took a drink from it.

"Why can't you see, that you aren't the only ones in pain." Issei mumbled before struggling to get back home leaving the guilty Neko cat alone.

Issei stumbled back into his room. Limping from the injuries that Kuroka gave him. He didn't have any magic to heal him so he had to lay down and let his devil body take its course.

" _Partner…"_ Draig said with worry.

"It was my fault Draig, I should have been faster, if I just went to the club first, none of this would have happened. Sirzechs would still have his sister, Kuroka would still have her sister, and I… wouldn't feel this much alone." Issei cried. "It was my fault, I couldn't save them, I couldn't protect them… I wasn't strong enough." Issei sniffed.

" _You did what you could, I'm sure they wouldn't blame you."_ Draig said trying to ease his master's heart.

"But it wasn't enough, I can't forgive myself, I can't deal with this pain anymore, it hurts to much." He cried again. Draig couldn't help but feel his own master's sadness and grief. "How can I live on? How can I just think that it's going to get better when it's not." Issei forced himself up and make his way to the mirror that was against the wall. He looked at himself, he looked nothing like the boy he was before, so tired, so hurt. He summoned his boosted gear and Ascalon appeared he took the sword out of his gauntlet and held it in his hand with a loose grip.

" _Partner, don't even think about it."_ Issei slowly lifted the blade to his neck.

" _There's no going back if you go through with it, don't do it!"_ He yeld in Issei's head, but it was nothing but a thought to him.

"I'm sorry Rias." Issei cried before he started to slice his neck until he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He stopped and turned around to see red hair, and a beautiful face that he hasn't seen in so long.

"Hi Ise."


	3. Chapter 3 Hallucinations

Chapter 3 Hallucinations

Issei didn't sleep, he was too busy trying to ignore the fact that he was now seeing 'them' everywhere he looked. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at the place where he tried to slice Ascalon through. He saw that it left a scar that was easily noticeable. He was going to grab a scarf until he was stopped by girl with blood red hair.

"I swear, you do that again and I will punish you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week." She threatened. He tried to ignore her and walked around her. He was stopped again with a blonde cute girl.

"Please Issei, you shouldn't hurt yourself like this, it's not good for you." She said. Issei responded with a cold look before walking past her. He grabbed a scarf before covering it up.

"As much as I think scars are sexy. You shouldn't do it again sweetie." A raven haired girl cooed. Issei lifted his scarf to his mouth before going to school.

He sat on the roof, waiting for the sun to just pass by only for a familiar angel to join him. She sat down next to him and just waited with him, no words, no sounds, just the wind that blew through their hair. She looked at him with a smile.

"Don't you have class Issei? You know it yourself that you should." She spoke. Issei didn't respond, he looked down trying to get her voice, her image out of his head, but she wasn't going away, none of them were.

"I know your sad, I would be too if I lost you. I know it hurts and it feels like you have nothing to live or fight for." She said, Issei flinched but still said nothing. "That's why we're here." She said before Issei shot up from the floor.

"Stop talking!" Issei yelled. "Your not here, none of you are, so why am I seeing you?" Issei finally spoke to her. He turned to see that the angel was gone.

"Because your hurting yourself, even though you know how wrong it is." The blue haired knight with green highlights spoke from behind him."

"What are you my conscience?" Issei asked.

"You could put it like that." She said. You know that you shouldn't run away, your trying to run away from who you are, even though you know it's not right." Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I still don't get it, and I honestly don't care, just leave me alone." Issei said.

"Issei?" Issei heard a voice coming from the roof. He looked and saw Ravel a little worried that watching Issei talk to himself for several minutes.

"What is it Ravel?" Issei asked.

"Were you talking to someone?" She asked.

"No I wasn't." He responded.

"Yes you were." A small white haired Neko girl said, beginning to annoy the boy.

"Sorry, I was talking to my mom, she been trying to help me since…" Issei stopped.

"It's okay, but I've been trying to talk to you for a while and tell you… that I want you to know that I want to help in anyway I can." She said, it was out of character, Issei must admit, but he could understand what she was feeling, trying to help friends in anyway they could.

"Thanks Ravel, I appreciate it, but I don't think there is anything that anyone can do for me, not after what Sirzechs said to me." Issei said.

"But I…" Ravel tried to speak.

"I don't want you to die because of me too, so please leave me alone." He said as he walked past Ravel for the stairs. She couldn't help but feel terrible.

Issei left campus walking down the street with his former teacher and girlfriend tried to get his attention.

"She was only trying to help, you need to learn to accept help from your friends." She said. Issei did her best to ignore her and made his way to the booze shop so that he could steal a bottle of whiskey. He took a small bottle and shoved it in his pocket without any employee knowing he was there.

"So that's what your going after? Just drink your sadness away?" The redhead girl said. Issei stopped, he didn't really enjoy getting a lecture from her.

"Get out of my head, I know your not her, your not any of them, so why don't you bug off and leave me in piece?" Issei got into her face with anger in his eyes.

"Your doing it again, your refusing to say my name." She said.

"That's because I don't want to, there is no reason to mention your name, your not even here." Issei left with a grunt. He snuck back into his room to down the bottle before feeling like his body was going in circles. He did notice however that 'they' weren't there to lecture him on getting drunk and sighed in relief.

"Who says I can't drink my problems away." Issei said to himself before taking another sip before drifting off."

He had his usual nightmare, but this time, he couldn't wake up, he was forced to watch 'them' die over and over until he screamed out in terror. His mind couldn't take the attack, leaving his heart racing and his anxiety rising. He heard a voice that that was fuzzy to his ear and then everything went black.

The next mourning was the weekend, but Issei was in no position to sleep in. He began to stir awake without jumping or feeling scared in the dark, instead he was greeted with a calm and warm feeling, hugging him around his neck and against his body, with two naked mounts in his face. Issei, surprisingly, looking shock for a second before calming down. He looked up and saw that it was Kuroka asleep and hugging him close. He didn't really feel excited, though he thought that Kuroka was beautiful, he didn't have much of perverted intentions anymore. He tried to get free of the Neko's grip, but was then smothered as Kuroka pulled Issei in deeper into her chest. His face turned panicked and red, and he could not breath. He struggled for a good minute before going limp while Kuroka innocently held on Issei like a teddy bear.

He woke up again as Kuroka was awake and a loosened grip. He looked up at her face, she looked at him with a welcoming smile, something that Issei hasn't been able to feel in a long time.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Issei asked.

"Good morning to you too." She said.

"I thought I kept my window locked." He said.

"Your over thinking things." She said as she placed his arm between her breasts. Issei instantly got up from his bed to get dressed, about to go out.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I know that you were trying to save Shirone, it wasn't your fault, and it was wrong for me to get angry at you." Kuroka said. The girl that She mentioned way at the corner of Issei's eye.

"You should probably listen to her, she's normally trouble, but I don't think there's any funny business this time." The small one said.

"That doesn't explain why I woke up with you smothering me." He said.

"I snuck in to see you asleep." Kuroka stood in front of Issei and held her hand on his chest. "You were sweating a pool, crying and panting, I couldn't help but use my chi to help you calm down." She said. Issei was fixated on her hand. He took a breath as he did notice that he woke up peacefully this mourning.

"Thank you, Kuroka." Issei said looking away.

"Just think of it as my apology." Kuroka said, stretching before getting dressed. Issei, escorted Kuroka out, with a goodbye, Issei began to feel the sense of uneasiness that he knew too well. He grabbed his coat and left to steal more alcohol.

He used his usual tricks to not get caught, and stole a whole bottle. He took a sip of it and began to feel numb again.

"Issei, you know your still a minor, you can't just act rogue and be irresponsible like that, remember your the pawn of the house of Gremory and my boyfriend." The Redhead said at the corner of his eye with a serious look.

"I was." Issei said before continuing back to his house. He then felt something other than the breeze that blew against the back of his neck. He felt a power than was identical to his.

"Kuroka already left, so why are you here Vali?" Issei asked turning around to see the silver hair boy that was the same age as him, and also The White Dragon Emperor.

"I've been sensing your power going up and down, though I would check on a fellow dragon." Vali said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Issei said, rejecting Vali's concern.

"Are you sure? Your power is unstable, suppressing it when its clawing to get out." Vali said.

"Thanks for the warning, you can leave now." Issei said before turning around.

"With you dead, who will I have to fight?" Vali said with his usual casual smile.

"I'm not interesting in fighting you, not anymore, so again, you can leave me alone." Issei said.

"I'm trying to help, idiot, we can fight now and all of your suppressed power will be released." Vali grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't need your help, I could kill you, I could hurt more people, I'm not taking that risk." Issei said, her shook Vali off before walking off. Issei was out of sight. Vali gritted his teeth before punching the wall.

"Damn it Issei." Vali hissed before putting her hands in her pockets.

Issei made it back to his home and snuck to his room, he closed the door and took another gulp of whiskey.

"You know he was only trying to help, why did you have to act so cold?" The red haired girl said. Issei thought that the alcohol should keep him from seeing 'them', but it seemed that he was becoming immune to the effects. He gave up ignoring her.

"I don't need his help, I'm better off left alone, their safer, I'm safer, and everything can go back to normal, you know, before we met." Issei said, trying to upset his illusions.

"Sorry sweetie, but we aren't going anywhere until get your act together." The black haired girl said.

"I will get better when I can forget about you, which your making it hard to do." Issei said.

"That's because you know it won't help, you know that your past will haunt you, and you know why you're seeing us." The blue haired girl said.

"Because I'm a sad, pathetic little pawn that can't let go, isn't that right? I finally said it, are you happy now?" Issei asked feeling rather upset.

"Of course not, you know that your tired of hurting, tired of avoiding everything, you feel hurt and betrayed, pushed away from everyone, you know were dead, but we're here because you need us." The blonde girl said.

Issei collapsed and started crying. He wanted to forget, he wanted to push everything and everyone away, but the amount of blame, the feeling of hurt was too much for him to forget."

"I'm sorry Rias." Issei cried. "It hurts so much, I wish you were with me, at least I would know that it would get better, but your not. It's not going to get better, I'm hated, I'm pathetic, I can't do anything without you." Issei said. He felt the sadness take over him, and he felt angry from how pathetic and hopeless he feels, leaving him collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile in a hidden mansion in the underworld, Vali tema had a discussion about Issei that concerned Vali.

"Vali, is it really necessary to worry about the Red Dragon Emperor? I mean I like him as much as the next guy, but don't we have an agenda with the brigade?" A teammate named Bikou asked.

'I'm very worried, if my rival dies in such a pathetic way, that means that my loss before would make me the weakest Dragon Emperor known throughout history." Vali lied, he was fairly concerned about his frenemy, and didn't want to admit it.

"Vali please, I can help him with my chi, it worked once before, I could heal him if I can just have time." Kuroka proposed.

"Oh? Does our kitten have a soft spot for the Red Dragon?" Bikou laughed.

"Shut it Bikou, Out of everyone in the realms, Issei is suffering the most, even to the point where he is losing his life. I was sad when Shirone died, and I still am, but I feel like I should help him, I need to help him." Kuroka spoke her mind which shocked both Vali and Bikou.

"If that's the case I want you to leave right away, the sooner you begin to heal him the better." Vali said. Kuroka nodded before packing her stuff to leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Visit to Kyoto

Chapter 4 Visit to Kyoto

Issei cried himself to sleeping, he kept on hoping for the illusions to stop, that everything would stop, but at the same time, felt felt as though it was him to suffer this punishment for letting his master die. He calmed down though as he began to feel warm and comfort, pushing away the darkness from his nightmares.

Issei began to stir and saw Rias lying next to him, his eyes shot wide as he couldn't believe that what he saw was real. Rias looked at him with a smile and he too began to show his teeth.

"Are you that happy to see me?" A voice that wasn't Rias's said. Issei figured that it was only an illusion and shook his head to see Kuroka sleeping with him.

"I thought you went back home." Issei said with no tone.

"How do I put this? I guess you can say I'm staying with you for a while." Kuroka said with a playful smile. Issei's face turned back to 'normal'.

"I don't have anything to offer, what could you possibly want with me?" He shot straight to the point.

"Issei, when did your heart become so cold?" Irina sadly said.

"Vali is worried about you, and I am too, I want to make it up for attacking you and hope that you go back to your normal perverted self, I mean look at you, I'm naked and your not even thinking about my boobs are you?" She said giggling. Issei let out a quick breath.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not worth the trouble." Issei said before getting tackled. Kuroka eyes looked saddened almost angry, but she reeled back her emotions from the stubborn dragon.

"How about we take a trip, you need a new apace to get your head cleared."

"A trip sounds like a lot of fun, it my actually help you a little." Xenovia said in the back of his mind. Issei just wanted to stay in and drink, but Kuroka didn't look like she would take no for answer.

"Okay." Issei said bluntly. Kuroka reached her hands up for a hooray causing her pillows to bounce a little making Issei turn his head away.

Next thing he knew, Issei and Kuroka were on a train, and on his way to Kyoto. Usually his parents wouldn't want him to go on a school day, but with the current circumstances they agreed, of course, they didn't know that Kuroka was there with him at the time.

He laid his head back at the train's velocity helped him lay back, his moment of piece was interrupted when Rias sat beside him.

"Remember the school trip? Unfortunately I couldn't go with you, but you remember our kiss before you left right? Too bad we couldn't share our feelings longer, if only you confessed a bit sooner." Rias ended the sentence with a menacing tone. Issei looked to the right and was horrified as he saw her after she died. Burnt and bloody, Issei couldn't help but look horrified and gag.

He was snapped out of it when Kuroka called his name. He saw her standing next to the seat where Rias just was with two glasses of water in her hands.

"Are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." She asked worried.

"I'm fine Ri… Kuroka." Issei quickly corrected himself hoping she didn't notice.

"Anyway's were about halfway there so hang tight." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "If your a good boy, I might give you something special." Issei raised an eyebrow before Kuroka laughed.

"I'm only kidding, don't look so shy." She said. Issei drank the glass of water and turned to the window to watch the cities and trees go by.

An hour has past and the train finally slowed down. The two made it out of the station and looked to find where to go first, fortunately though, Kuroka was prepared. She took out a ma and pointed out the same locations that Issei has already been the last time he was here.

"For today feel free to look around, but make sure your back by sundown." Rossweisse said behind him.

"Right." Issei said. He then followed Kuroka, visiting each of the locations that Issei has been already, he couldn't help but flashback as he saw his former friends as they were posing for pictures with him. He smiled to himself before Kuroka snapped him out of it.

"Can't have you sleeping on our trip now can we?" Kuroka smiled.

"Right." Issei said before moving on. They stopped at the temple at the top of a bamboo forest where he knew all too well.

The two finished going through the gates and kneeled in front of the temple. Kuroka offered some money and sat down for a prayer.

'Please help Koneko rest in peace.' She prayed to herself. Issei however didn't pray, his heart was to cold and hardened to let some prayer decide his passed friends fate.

"Issei, you didn't tell me you were visiting!" A little girl shouted before jumping on Issei's back.

"Konou!?" Issei said in surprise. The cute fox girl looked so happy to see him. She rubbed her face against his. He had to admit, Issei was pretty happy to see Konou.

"How have you been?" Issei asked the fox girl.

"I've been great, mama recovered just fine from the hypnosis, now everything's back the way they were." She smiled.

"That's great." Issei said with his smile weakening.

"Come on, everyone was hoping to see you again." Konou said grabbing his hand and walked him down the stairs with Kuroka following behind him.

The two stopped in front of the Gremory hotel. Konou was still holding Issei's hand and gave a welcoming smile.

"Come on, mama wanted to speak with you if you returned." She said. She started walking forward but was stopped when Issei wouldn't budge.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Konou asked, her smile disappeared when she noticed that Issei's face was saddened.

"I'm sorry Konou, I don't want to go in there." Issei said.

"Too bad, I booked us a room here, so we're going in either now or later." Kuroka said next to him.

"Then I'll sleep outside." Issei said before getting knocked in the head by Kuroka's fist.

"The hell you will!" She said angrily. While Konou was trying to figure out who the cat lady was.

"You really don't want to go?" Konou asked with a tear in her eye that cracked Issei's heart.

"Ahh, fine, only because your mother wants to speak with me." Issei gave up The little fox's eye widened and she gave a nod before dragging Issei again.

"Even she is too cue for you to say no." Asia said as Issei past her. He looked over a second to see that she was gone.

The two made it to a luxury dining hall which, to Issei's surprise, all of the faction leaders were gathered, including Yasaka. Issei saw Sirzechs, but quickly looked away, he was angry at him of course, but who could blame Rias's brother for letting her die.

"Ah, I thought I felt your power in Kyoto, nice to see ya again kid." Azazel said. Issei didn't say anything, he couldn't even lift his eyes from the floor.

"Anyway's we were just here to think about some strategic defences against the brigade, as the Red Dragon Emperor, would you like to join us?" Lord Michael tried to move the conversation along.

"I already told you, I…" Issei tried to finish his sentence, but Azazel interrupted.

"Am done with us? I get that, but yet here you are, being lead by a Kokai fox." Azazel made a point, but Issei resisted. He turned around before having a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Come on kid, things haven't been the same without ya." Azazel whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure it hasn't been the same without Rias and the other's either." Issei said before stepping out and closing the door.

Issei, left Konou with her mother and went to his room with Kuroka. She was a little frusterated how Issei rejected everyone, she did come here to help him.

"I'm going to take a bath, no peeking." She said. Issei looked away making her giggle before she left.

She went to the roof and met a certain fallen angel that requested for her presence. She arrived at the top of the stairs to see Azazel waiting for her.

"Seems like its taking time for him to heal." He said. Kuroka looked away.

"It's hard when he's always hesitant about me helping him. He blames himself for what happened." She said.

"That's what I was trying to get through to him, but it seems like the ice gave him brain freeze." Azazel said frustrated.

"There's more to it than that." I think he's suffering from hallucinations, sometimes I would see him terrified or angry at something that wasn't even there." Kuroka explained.

"That's makes it even worse, I never thought he would actually let his past haunt him." Azazel said.

"You'd be surprised." The two shot their gaze to the staircase and saw Issei. "Was that the plan? Take me here and consequently meet so that you can get it through my fixed skull that I had nothing to do with the murder of The House of Gremory? Forget it, believe it all you want but my carelessness is what brought them to their demise." Issei said in a dark tone, his face almost looked heinous.

"Issei, this way that your thinking, you're only hurting yourself if you keep on doing what you're doing." Azazel tried to explain.

"It's fine, I deserve it after all, I accepted the fact that I deserve to drowning in my sorrows. I've accept the fact that I'm slowly dying, with the dragon inside me, scratching soul from the inside out, maybe the pain will stop then." Issei then became far less Issei than he had ever before, feeling the dark aura as if his pain was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Yes, you are nothing and deserve nothing, you could even save your master if she was a worm on a hook." A dark shadow in Issei's mind began to appear, similar to what Issei saw on the train, but darker and more vile.

"I don't deserve anyone's help, I'm nothing but a bitch as pawn at chest remember?"

' _Pawns are important.'_ He recalled Rias saying, but it was faded.

"Issei, do you even know what your saying?" Azazel tried to snap him out of it.

"You know exactly what your talking about." The darkness began to morph into something hideous.

"I know exactly what I'm saying."

"I am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from god." The darkness formed into what looked like Issei, but a much more heinous and looking. It began to appear before Azazel and Kuroka's eyes.

"Issei, stop, you can't let your despair consume you, that isn't you!" Azazel tried to reason with him.

"I mock the infinite and fret over the dream." It continued.

"I'm nothing, I couldn't save my friends, they trusted me, but it was all in vein, I'm just a loser that deserves nothing, I'm just a spec that everyone that was better off ignoring, I had no place in this world, it was better off if I never met Rias in the first place." Issei said.

"I will become The Red Dragon of Domination." The darkness began to turn into a more ugly version of Juggernaut Drive.

"It's better if I just disappear." Issei said. He thoughts, his feelings were finally exposed to the moonlight, and it turned into a dark and twisted thoughts of him.

"Yes, give yourself in, let out your despair." The darkness whispered in Issei's ear.

"Issei that's not true!" Kuroka yelled and tackled Issei snapping out of it. The dark monster disappeared into vapor.

"Yes , you may have to live with your mistake for the rest of your life, but you have to live!" Kuroka screamed in his face, trying to get her voice to get threw his skull.

"Can't you see that were helping you because your worth more than you think? That maybe you have a reason to live? If not for you, than live for them!" Kuroka finished screaming in Issei's face. His expression was blank, his mind felt still and calm and empty, it felt easy, it felt good. His mind cleared and he saw Kuroka holding him closer and tears running down her cheeks.

Issei gained his thoughts before placing a hand on Kuroka. She got a look at his expression, it wasn't as pained as he was before, a bit more at peace.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm okay now." Issei said in a bland tone. Kuroka was relieved, but Azazel was disturbed at what just happened, that dark monster, what was that? Issei wanted to know too, his mind was unstable, but he saw the creature as it attempted to consume him.

Kuroka decided that it was time for Issei to lay his head down and rest, like a mother tending to her child. She began to undress and press herself against Issei who was fast asleep, she began to activate her chi as it flowed through his body.

Issei's consciousness was summoned by Draig at it wanted to speak with him. Issei saw

the massive dragon appeared.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened?" Issei clarified. "I don't know what really happened."

"This is new to me also, but I have a feeling it has to do with your emotions and the dragon inside you." Draig said.

"Lay it on me." Issei said in a more casual tone than before.

"When I said your power was trying to claw its way out, I meant it, your own power, it was being suppressed an it gre strong to a size that the gear could even contain, but what I don;t understand is what caused a massive spike in your mental stability." Draig explained, and Issei understood. Issei said goodbye in hope of a peaceful sleep, and he did relatively speaking.

Issei was in the ORC room, with all of his friends there, talking and laughing about past adventures. The room went silent before Rias spoke.

"Issei, its time for us to finally go." Rias said.

"What are you talking about Rias? I'm your pawn, and I told you I would protect you as long as I live." Issei said with a smile.

"You know this is a dream, you don't have to pretend." Koneko said.

"Yeah, I know, but…" A tear ran down his cheek.

"I just wanted to live in this moment, just one more time before you leave." Issei said.

"Time heals all wounds Ise, and you deserve to finally rest well." Akeno said.

"I would say that I wish you guys would stick around forever, but I'd be lying knowing that it would only hurt me more." Issei said smiling.

"You don't deserve that, no one ever deserves something as cruel." Irina said.

"Please, try to take better care of yourself Issei." Asia said. Issei nodded.

"I will try." Issei said. "Goodbye Rias, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Rossweisse. Thank you guys, you took good care of me, sorry I couldn't return the favor though." Issei said. They all disappeared in a bright lights leaving Issei saddened, but finally at peace.


End file.
